Mobile computing devices continue to evolve such that the computing devices are capable of supporting new and powerful applications. Examples include location and mapping technologies (e.g., via Global Positioning System (GPS)), media player technologies (e.g., audio and video), web browsing technologies, and the like.
As mobile computing devices increase in functionality, users demand the ability to interface with their mobile computing devices in a variety of ways. For example, considering again GPS capabilities, a user may wish to have a mobile computing device interface with a remote environment having a larger or more conveniently placed display in a vehicle, for interacting with maps and other location information. Similarly, a mobile computing device operating as a media player may also interface with a remote environment having a customized media player display, again possibly in a vehicle, to provide the user with an interface to the mobile computing device via a display located in the traditional location for a radio. The remote environment may be configured to display images provided by the mobile computing device, as well as receive input that can be forwarded back the mobile computing device for processing. For example, a remote environment may accept textual input via a keyboard, such as a touch screen keyboard. The textual input may be received and transmitted to the mobile computing device, and the mobile computing device may, in turn, provide for outputting the text to the display of the remote environment. Accordingly, a wide variety of applications, in any number of settings, can be implemented via a remote environment having, for example a larger display, such as in a vehicle, where a user may be interacting with the remote environment while the vehicle is moving.